


She's totally crash

by Scarletbat



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue beetle catches Bart looking at the picture of a girl. Deciding to tell the team the ask about it turns out their story starts with "totally crash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's totally crash

Jaime's POV

After a mission in Santa prisca impulse rushed back to his room at first I didn't think any thing of it until I realized he left an **entire** bag of Chicken Whizzes on the ground. ' _It seems something is ailing the impulse Jaime Reyes. I say we disintegrate the molecules of the impulse and be rid of_  infection.' "No disintegrating I'll just go talk to him amigo a amigo." When I reached Bart's room I peep in and he was just staring at something mumbling to himself. "Huh we promised each other we were never gonna leave each other I broke that promise and yet you still helped why why did you help." I needed to tell the team because now that I think about it he's been Like this all week. "Blue impulse how did the mission.. I thought I told you to go get Bart." Nightwing said confused. "That's the thing something is up with Bart he was in his room just staring at a photo I guess and just was mumbling about a promise." "We'll talk to him Jaime." "Please do it's freaking me out."  
Bart's POV  
Today during the mission I can't think of what it was but it reminded me of her. I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Robin came in and said "Hey Bart nightwing wants the whole team up front." "For what?" "Don't know he didn't say." "Alright race ya!" I get to the front of the base "I noticed black canary was here wonder why? "What's going on?" I asked confused "We're worried about you." "Whaaaat I'm totally crash."  
Black Canary POV  
"Bart don't try to lie to us we're very worried." I said softly. "Ok I guess I should tell you guys."  
Bart's POV  
"Ok so a few years back in my time I met Miss Martian and Superboy's granddaughter Amaria Kent she was totally crash and my times Supergirl." "She loves building she even designed an android for this system her other grandma can't think of her name but she loved tech she's such a techie." "She loved it when I used to run around the base and prank everyone else but most of all she was my girlfriend and bestfriend." "She was so sad when I left though she helped she didn't see me off." "You see the thing I used to power the machine was dead and it ran off heat so she used her heat vision to power it." "She didn't have to but she did and I loved her for it still do." "Oh." Miss Martian started "We never knew." "You had a girlfriend." Beast Boy suddenly said. A chorus of "Beastboys!" and "Gars!!" Out "It's ok but yeah that's it." I "loved her so Much." "But I'm stuck I'm stuck." But the one thing I love about her is she's totally crash.

 


End file.
